Stakeholders
A stakeholder is defined as someone who has an interest in the outcome of the project, regardless of whether its positive or was initiated by them or not, or may have an influence on such outcome. In this instance, whilst the NHS constitution inherently defines the main stakeholder to be the patients, the general populace, and incidentally by its nature as stipulated in the National Health Service Act 1946, the taxpayer and anyone involved with this process and the provision of such services are a potential stakeholder, someone (or an entity) whose decisions could impact patient care. As part of our plan to approach stakeholders, we have drawn up a plan to communicate with the potential candidates. We have identified several potentials within the NHS, spanning from patients to health professionals at the hospital. The stakeholders we have identified are strongly connected to the opportunities available for this project - we strongly believe there is a lack of technology to assist medical interventions for the use of doctors, and life-saving benefit to patients within the hospital. Other potential stakeholders include the clinical commissioning groups that lie hierarchically above those providing direct care, and those at the government level (notably Department of Health and Care Quality Commission). Although they have an interest in the success of the project, their relationship with the implementation is more passive, being primarily concerned with the statistical outcomes (government targets, costs), and compliance. As such, it will not be necessary to involve them in micromanaging this project. Potential Stakeholders A number of potential stakeholders were identified. The list below contains a number of high level employees of the NHS and the Government which may be involved or affected by the current proposed project. The stakeholders involved would not be limited to these individuals as stated above. David Kovar General Manager - Emergency Services at University College London Hospitals David is the general manager who is in charge of UCLH A&E department. He knows well about basic information whole A&E, and how is IT applied into this hospital currently and the development trend of IT in future. As a hospital sample, UCLH is near UCL, so it is easy for us to learn more about the detail. By visiting David, we can get to know the user experience of the system currently apply on hospital, it will enhance the system design. Bruce Keogh Medical Director - National Health Service (England) Bruce is director of NHS, who is familiar to the whole situation for NHS and A&E part. He recognizes the current problem and could expect the future of NHS. He can provide us an overview of the whole NHS. Bruce can give us some useful suggestions from a managerial perspective Max Jones Director of Information and Services - Health and Social Care Information Centre Max has senior experience in NHS IT system development, information analysis. He is well know about the current system and database NHS currently using and detail of open source data for public. Max can give us an overview of current NHS IT system and can also give us information of system design from technical side. Dr. Mark Davies Director of Clinical and Public Assurance - Health and Social Care Information Centre Mark has experience on reforming emergency care, he also well know the national health and social care data from all hospital. Besides, he is the government's advisor on transparency in health. He can provide us some suggestions of how to design the system from clinic and medical side, and get up to date detail of transparency in health.